Gordon
Gordon is a male Bornean Orangutan. He is the leader of his group. He was born at Monkey World to Amy and her mate Banghi and was the first successful orangutan birth at the park as Amy and Banghi's previous child died not long after birth. Unfortnatly due to being hand-reared, Amy lacked maternal instincts and rejected Gordon, resulting in the newborn being hand-reared by Monkey World's staff members Jeremy Keeling (who had hand-reared Amy) and Mike Colbourne. Due to him being premature, Gordon spent the first month of his life in an incubator. A few months later, Gordon lived in a day room at Monkey World and would return to Mike's home at night. He would also later share the day room with a baby chimpanzee named Seamus (who later moved into the nursery group and later the Bachelor Group). When Gordon was a year old, Jeremy decided to try and reunite him with Amy (who was now the only orangutan living in her enclosure following Banghi's death). After a year of failed attempts, Amy eventually accepted her son. Eventually, more orangutuans joined the duo, including adolesent females RoRo, Hsiao-Quai (who sadly passed away in 2017), Hsiao-Lan, Lucky, A-mei and an adult male named Tuan, who acted as a father figure to Gordon. However, two years later, Gordon disrupted Tuan when he was mating with Amy, resulting in the older male biting the youngster. Amy came to her son's defence and a fight broke out, resulting in the group having to be split into two. Gordon later developted a lazy eye due to a rough play session with Tuan and RoRo. Gordon later moved into the Orangutan Nursery and lived there with A-mei, Aris, Hsiao-Ning and Joly. He later lived in an adult group with Hsiao-Quai, her son Kai and Hsiao-Lan and briefly Aris, who died from a stroke in 2007. In 2008, Gordon gained a half-sister after Amy mated with Tuan. Sadly, the baby passed away a day later. In 2009, Gordon mated with Hsiao-Quai and had a son with her named Jin. In 2010, Hsiao-Ning joined the group, but later moved back to the nursery after she continuously rejected Gordon's affections. In 2012, Gordon began to mature more and started to view Kai as a rival instead of a friend. Not wishing for a repeat of what had happened between Gordon and Tuan, Monkey World staff decided that Kai would be moved to the nursery for his safety. In 2013, Gordon began to become intolerant of Jin's presence in the group. This resulted in Jin moving to the Orangutan Nursery. Hsiao-Quai along with Hsiao-Lan's daughter Awan (whom Hsiao-Quai adopted after Hsiao-Lan rejected her) briefly join the nursery to help Jin settle in before moving back to Gordon's Group. However one day, Gordon played roughly with Awan. Concerned for Awan's safety (as Gordon could have unintentionally hurt Awan), it was decided to move her and Hsiao-Quai to Tuan's Group as Tuan was more mature than Gordon and was gentle with youngsters. Later, Lucky joined Gordon's Group. The group originally lived in an enclosure next door to Tuan's Group, but in 2014, in order to avoid tensions between Gordon and Tuan, Gordon and his group (consisting of Amy, Hsiao-Lan and Lucky) swapped enclosures with Sally's chimpanzee group and lived next door to Hananya's Group. In 2016, Lucky later moved back into Tuan's Group after she found herself in a low-ranking position in the group. Currently, Gordon lives with his mother Amy and mate Hsiao-Lan. Gallery 20180922_225054.jpg|Newborn Gordon. 2614943483_596d61d99a_b.jpg|Gordon as a child 20190923_182017.jpg|Gordon and his mother Amy 20180421_205643.jpg|Gordon as an adolescent 0db31fc06937f93e563e1f91ed9c7082.jpg|Gordon and his mate Hsiao-Lan FB_IMG_1552576486036.jpg FB_IMG_1567276285320.jpg FB_IMG_1575223102128.jpg Category:Orang-utan